Primeiras Impressões
by Lee007
Summary: Baseada em Orgulho e Preconceito. Ela, uma pobre moça de inteligência sagaz, segunda filha de uma simples família do campo. Ele, um rico proprietário orgulhoso,herdeiro de grande fortuna. Primeiras impressões se mantêm?UA, Royai, Al x Rose, meio OOC


**Primeiras Impressões.**

_Sinopse: Baseada em Orgulho e Preconceito. Ela, uma pobre moça de inteligência sagaz. Ele, um rico proprietário orgulhoso. Primeiras impressões se mantêm??UA, Royai, Al x Rose._

_Observações da autora: Bom.. Eu resolvi finalmente me aventurar numa fanfic de FullMetal.. É baseada no meu romance preferido. Abaixo vou fazer uma pré-relação dos personagens.. Se eu usar outro, irei por antes do capítulo que ele aparecer. E a propósito.. Primeiras Impressões foi o primeiro título de Orgulho e Preconceito.. E eu recomendo a leitura do livro!_

_Primeiro vou por o personagem do livro de Jane Austen ok que eu pus como FMA.. Alguns serão com o mesmo nome do livro, como algumas das irmãs Bennet, no caso Hawkeye, o senhor e senhora Collins e a Lady Catherine.._

_Jane Bennet filha mais velha Rose Hawkeye_

_Elizabeth Bennet segunda filha Elizabeth (Riza) Hawkeye Riza Lizzy_

_Lydia Bennet filha caçula Schieska Hawkeye acho que é assim que escreve o nome daquela mulherzinha que lê livro pra c&$#_

_Charles Bingley Alphonse Elric_

_Caroline Bingley Winry Elric_

_Fritzwilliam Darcy Roy Mustang_

_George Wickham Havoc Wickham desculpa por repetir o sobrenome.. Não sei o do Havoc._

_E se a personalidade mudar.. Bem, desculpas.. É que as características mentais são de tais personagens do livro. Já adiantando, a personalidade da Winry muda muuito! Ela vira uma filha da mãe.. E a Schieska fica suuper introvertida e talz. E eu tive que por a Winry como uma filha-da-p pois ela não combina nem um poco com a Lydia (outra filha-da-mãe)_

_Por enquanto é só!_

**Capítulo 1**

Para todas as sociedades é uma verdade de que um homem jovem, rico e solteiro deve estar necessitando de uma esposa. Isto está tão penetrado nas mentes das fúteis senhoras, que quando tal homem se estabelece pela região, há sempre uma filha com quem elas querem que ele case-se.

-Querido senhor Hawkeye - comentou a esposa, num dia desses - Já soube que Netherfield Park foi alugada? - ela estava com uma voz alegre. Uma vizinha acabara de contar-lhe tal novidade.

O senhor Hawkeye manteve-se atento ao livro que lia.

- Sim, isso mesmo - a mulher completou, esperando deixá-lo curioso.

O senhor Hawkeye não mexera um músculo sequer e continuava a manter-se atento a cada palavra escrita.

- Foi mesmo alugada, meu marido - a senhora Hawkeye disse, com a voz irritada - E você não quer saber por quem?

O esposo simplesmente fechou o livro, antes de responder:

- Você quer me dizer, então o fará mesmo que eu não queira, então simplesmente não faço nenhuma objeção em ouvir.

Isto bastou para a mulher começar a tagarelar sobre o novo morador. Parecia que ela era rico, jovem e belo, que viera do Norte da Inglaterra, que ele chegara a três dias, na segunda, para ver o lugar e apreciou tanto que acertou o pagamento com o senhor Morris, e que ele provavelmente tomaria posse da casa antes do Dia de São Miguel e que os criados do homem deveriam aparecer na propriedade no fim de semana para arrumarem-na adequadamente.

- Qual é o nome dele? - perguntou o senhor Hawkeye.

- Elric.

- Casado ou solteiro?

- Oh meu querido, solteiro com certeza! E com grande fortuna também! Quatro ou cinco mil libras por ano. Isso é algo tão bom para nossas meninas! - ela disse, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Não compreendo. Como a renda dele irá afetá-las?

- Meu caro senhor Hawkeye.. Como você é enjoado! É evidente que pretendo fazer o senhor Elric casar-se com uma delas

O esposo riu.

- Então é por isso que ele veio se estabelecer aqui? Essa era a intenção?

- Intenção! Isso é bobagem, como dizes isto? Mas é bem provável, se não certo, que ele apaixone-se por uma delas, então o senhor deve visitá-lo assim que ele instalar-se.

- Não vejo o motivo de fazê-lo! - ele respondeu. - Você e as meninas podem fazer uma visita. Ou mande-as sozinhas. Seria melhor, pois o senhor Elric podia apaixonar-se por você.

- Meu querido - a senhora Hawkeye sorri - Agradeço o elogio. Certamente já tive minha cota de beleza. Mas não pretendo ser nada demais.. Depois que uma mulher tem cinco filhas crescidas, não possui tempo para pensar em sua própria beleza. - ela suspirou - Mas querido, você deve realmente ir visitar o senhor Elric quando ele chegar.

-Isso é mais do que posso prometer-lhe.

- Lembre-se de suas filhas! Sir William e Lady Lucas também o visitarão! E você sabe que eles quase nunca o fazem com novos moradores. Você realmente necessita ir, pois se não será impossível para nós o visitá-lo.

- Você é realmente meticulosa. Ouso dizer-lhe que o senhor Elric ficará extasiado em conhecer-te e eu o enviarei algumas linhas através de você, garantindo que estarei contente em consentir com que ele se case com qualquer uma das meninas, embora eu deva adicionar um elogio a Riza.

- Apeteço¹ que não o faça. Riza não é nem um pouco melhor do que as outras e estou certa de que ela não possui sequer metade da beleza de Rose ou do bom humor de Schieska. Mas nada o que digo muda, pois você sempre a favorece.

- Nenhuma delas tem muito o que enfatizar - o senhor Hawkeye disse - São todas tolas e sem instrução, assim como as outras moças, porém Riza é a mais viva das irmãs.

- Senhor Hawkeye, como é capaz de criticar tão duramente suas próprias filhas? Diverte-se em aborrecer-me! Não possui compaixão por meus nervos!

- Está enganada, minha querida. Tenho um grande respeito por eles, são meus companheiros a pelo menos vinte anos.

A esposa indignou-se. O senhor Hawkeye era uma mistura bizarra de vivacidade, sarcasmo, reserva e capricho, com o qual a experiência de vinte e três anos da mulher não fora o suficiente para lhe entender. Ela, no entanto, possuía uma mente bem mais simples. Era uma mulher de inteligência parca², pouca cultura e temperamento instável. Quando se aborrecia, pensava estar nervosa. Sua maior idéia fixa era casar suas cinco meninas. Seu consolo era fazer visitas e saber das novidades

**Continua...**

¹ Desejar.

² Pouca, escassa

_Bom.. Olá, pessoas!_

_Este aqui foi só o primeiro capítulo da fanfic. Só pra fazer um teste, vê se dá certo._

_Já fiz outras fics, mas apaguei-as, de modo que considero esta como minha primeira. Este capítulo ficou bem curtinho, mas é só pra vê se vocês gostam. O próximo eu prometo que será maior, o maior possível que eu puder escrever para por tudo o que pretendo._

_Qualquer coisa, meu contato é o MSN:_

_babioliveira504 (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com_

_Mandem Reviews, eu agradeço! Elas incentivam a continuar a escrever.__Já desisti de uma fanfic por falta de reviews.. Podem dizer que não é bom o suficiente nem pra cachorro fazer cocô, que Jane Austen deve estar se revirando no caixão, que é passável ..._

_Esta coisa que eu chamei de capítulo 1 é mais uma introdução à história, onde percebe-se que a mãe gosta mais da filha mais velha (Rose) e da mais nova (Schieska) do que das outras e também que o pai tem um carinho especial por Riza._

_Estou em época de provas, mas prometo tentar postar até o fim de semana que vem (21 e 22 de abril)._

_**Lee007**_

**No Próximo Capítulo:  
**

_O senhor Hawkeye revela a família que fez uma visita ao senhor Elric, e há um baile onde o senhor Alphonse Elric, sua irmã caçula Winry Elric, sua irmã mais velha Louisa Hurst e seu melhor amigo, Roy Mustang serão apresentados à sociedade local, dentre as pessoas estão à senhora Hawkeye e as senhoritas Rose, Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty e Schieska. Roy Mustang causa uma péssima impressão entre os moradores locais e nem suas dez mil libras anuais fazem o povo perdoá-lo. Alphonse dança com Rose e a senhora Hawkeye sonha com um casamento entre eles. _


End file.
